powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raybat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Top 10 list:Top Ten Black Super-Hero's page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Kuopiofi (Talk) 22:30, January 14, 2013 1) Please use signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing) when posting to talk, makes it easier to answer and know who posted. 2) No matter how good or funny it was, it's a mess. Clean it so it looks like other pages and we consider keeping it. Otherwise it's a bye-bye every time.--Kuopiofi (talk) 09:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Well dude personally I do believe Transcendent Angel Physiology to be superior to Transcendent Demon Physiology because a transcendent demon is just a fallen angel. Well that's how I see it. Tswana (talk) 12:46, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I think only admins can do that, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 01:05, July 19, 2013 (UTC) sure, which pictures? Gabriel456 (talk) 03:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright, deleted now Gabriel456 (talk) 03:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Subjective Reality, or Ultipotence. DYBAD (talk) 22:19, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Answer That's the problem with both having this many pages and users, trying to make even most of the pages to synch together is pretty much impossible. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) the power was single sourced, they get deleted. It should've been deleted long ago Gabriel456 (talk) 21:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I meant it was something that was only in DC, as Kryptonians are. It'd be the same as making a "Phoenix Symbiosis" page, "the power to be the host of the Phoenix Force" or something like that Gabriel456 (talk) 01:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure, I haven't read their comics in awhile Gabriel456 (talk) 01:09, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't remember what picture it was Gabriel456 (talk) 11:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure Gabriel456 (talk) 12:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) There you go, all fixed Gabriel456 (talk) 21:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ? DYBAD (talk) 23:47, September 26, 2013 (UTC) if you mean the also called, it's just shortening it, rather than having a long list (which is why it's done to similar pages) Gabriel456 (talk) 16:09, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Response Cut me some slack, I only added the slashes to shorten Also Called section. The main problem is the size of the pic,so don't blame me.RnR (talk) 19:20, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Verse Creator was deleted at my request, after Author Authority's update (less narrative and more realistic), VS essentially lost its uniqueness (too close to Monotheistic Deity Physiology). DYBAD (talk) 02:43, May 23, 2014 (UTC) That's for the info :) I had missed a few important updates. DYBAD (talk) 06:15, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Metapotence is just simplified Omnipotence for a better understanding. There wouldn't be any meaning in a Patapotence power, it would just be the same thing under a bigger name. DYBAD (talk) 06:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) None that comes to mind right now, others users seem to have taken up the Meta torch ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:25, February 27, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, June 25, 2015 (UTC)